


Centre Of The Universe

by blackhawkcawcaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkcawcaw/pseuds/blackhawkcawcaw
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TROSWhilst they had made it out alive, it wasn't without a few scars. Now they must all begin again and create a life beyond what they've known. For Rey this means finding purpose, and for Poe this means doing everything in his power to protect the ones he loves.And for some infuriating reason that includes Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Centre Of The Universe

Poe Dameron scans the scene around him, standing still for a brief moment amongst the absolute chaotic scene of fellow friends reunited in each other’s arms, pure elation written all over their tear stained faces.

They had won.

Poe was adamant this had to be a dream. He had been fighting for so long, had lost so many. It seemed for so long that victory was unattainable, only a pipe dream that would go down in smoke and would cost him his life. In fact, he was adamant he would’ve given his life before all was said and done. But no – here he still stood, shaking and laughing and _alive_.

It was only when he held Rey and Finn in his arms that he realized that this couldn’t be a dream. Their scents, their bodies were so very much alive. He squeezed them tighter for good measure, as a final precaution for his racing mind.

When they eventually untangled themselves from one another he took a good look at them both. He’d failed to notice before Rey’s disheveled appearance, tears mixed with blood running tracks down her face.

Suddenly Finn spotted Rose from over Rey’s shoulder and ran towards her with such force that it nearly toppled the petite woman over. Rey and Poe watched the exchange with fondness. Poe turned back to face Rey but she didn’t notice him staring, a ghost of a smile written on her face as she looked on to Finn and Rose, who were now kissing. Poe analyzed her further, noticing the river of blood caked in her hair, and worry grew at the pit of his stomach. After a few beats of silence Poe registered that he should probably say _something_ as they stood there. He was caught red handed staring at her when she glanced back to him, a question in her eyes.

“You’re hurt” Poe lamely spoke, raising his hand as if he were about to touch her face but clearly thought better of it. Rey blinked, not registering what he had said at first, but could read the clear worry written on his strong features. She raised a hand to her forehead where Poe’s dark eyes stuck and when she pulled her shaking fingertips away she noted the heavy trail of blood, sticky and warm. _She hadn’t noticed that before_.

“It doesn’t hurt” she reassured, her voice rawer than she had anticipated. It was clear in his eyes that he wasn’t satisfied with that answer, a million questions written as clear as day in them. Whatever he wanted to ask he kept quiet. Rey was sure the questions were not something she was ready to answer.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins was fading, and she registered the aches and pains in her body with such immense force that even she couldn’t mask the pain, and in doing so she nearly tripped as she attempted to take a step forward. Poe sighed, fed up with fond amusement of her stubbornness. “Still; we need to get you checked out” he sighed, softly taking her elbow.

Rey turned to him, giving him a pointed look. “Poe, I said-“

“You’re a difficult woman” he murmured under his breath, not taking no for an answer. She paused, looking into his eyes and seeing amusement dance in them. _Oh, he was teasing her now, was he?_

_You’re a difficult man._

She pursed her lips, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear. She relented when he gently tugged her arm again and walked with him to the makeshift med bay, quietly linking her arm around his. If Poe wanted to question it, he didn’t say anything. He was just glad she was alive, and _real_ , walking side by side with him.

-

Celebrations commenced well into the evening, some drunk off pure adrenaline, others drunk off a batch of Dorian quill that Lando had happened to have in his possession. Whilst they would possibly grieve in the days to come, it was time to band together and just be thankful that they’d managed to pull it all off.

Unlike many in his squad who could be found in the middle of the crowd throwing their heads back in laughter every so often, dancing, drinking, and singing ballads, Poe was silently watching the joyous scene unfold, sipping quietly on his beverage.

“I’m surprised you’re not getting amongst it. Unusual for you, General” Finn jibed with a bottle of Dorian quill slung under his arm and a grin spanning as wide as possible on his face.

Poe smiled at the sight before him, hanging his head. “I would if I knew how to bounce back from a night of drinking, General”.

“Ah so _that’s_ what it’s like getting old” he sniggered. Poe rolled his eyes good-heartedly.

Whatever Poe wanted to quip back was lost on him as soon as he spotted _her_ enter the room, looking far better off than she did a few hours ago. He would be the first to admit to himself but the last to say it out loud that the sight of her sparked a _feeling_ in him, almost like he was being showered under an intense and golden sunshine. He couldn’t put his finger on why it was _her_. At that point in time he was just assuming she had that effect on everybody, _what with her being a Jedi and all._

His breath hitched as for the second time that day she caught him staring directly her way. A grin as large as ever spread across her face and she weaved her way through the crowd to reach them both. “It’s funny that both of you failed to mention that I was in the presence of two General’s” Rey spoke, yanking the bottle of whiskey out from under Finn’s arm quicker than he could blink and took a generous swig. Her nose crinkled at the strength of it. Poe immediately shut down any thoughts of how adorable she looked, just in case she could somehow _sense_ his thoughts. In an entirely flattering way Poe was still mildly terrified of her immense power and capability to that day.

“Ah, we didn’t want to make you feel inferior, you know how it is” Poe jabbed, yanking the bottle out of Rey’s grip and taking a generous swig himself.

Rey’s expression shifted “I couldn’t think of anybody better”.

Connix called over from the crowd “General!”

“Yes?” “Yes?” both Poe and Finn replied in unison, and Rey couldn’t help but giggle. It was a sound Poe had never heard escape from her before and quite frankly he wanted to hear it again.

“Poe” she corrected with a bemused expression and waved him over to Jessika and the others whom remained in Black Squadron.

When Poe was well clear of earshot Finn knew if he didn’t tell her now what had been weighing on his mind for some time it would consume him. “Rey, there’s something you should know”.

Her eyes were glued on Poe’s retreating form but her focus shifted as soon as she heard the hesitation in Finn’s tone.

“Is this about what you were wanting to tell me back in the dunes?” she asked in a quiet tone, taking another swig from the alcohol Poe had absentmindedly passed back to her.

“It has some part to do with it yes… But Rey, all along I’ve felt this- this feeling – like the air is vibrating, like everything and everyone emits this –“

“I know” Rey whispered, with a small but proud smile. Finn blinked. “I could feel it too”.

“ _Oh!_ Well then, that was easier than I thought” he responded, smiling back.

They stood in companionable silence, neither feeling as if they needed to say more until Rey remembered “What was the other part?”

“Hm?” Finn asked, caught off guard.

“The other part of what I should know?”.

Finn panicked, uncertain how to spell it out to her. He focused his full attention on her turning his body towards her and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “Rey… I’m not sure how to ask this because I know it should be left to you to tell me, but something _shifted_ when you were _down there_. Like a light went out, if only for a brief second. I felt it… did you feel it too?”.

Rey’s eyes widened, and her palms starting shaking and sweating. She’d forced her mind to shut out what had transpired, willing herself to forget, but her mind catapulted back to the twelve hours prior. _Confronting Palpatine, the truth of her parents, the raw anguish she could physically feel as more Resistance fighters died above, her death._

_Ben._

“Hey, Rey? Are you alright?” Finn pressed in a more urgent tone, stepping into her line of view and whisking her away from the crowd as his friend in front of him grew pale.

Her ears were ringing and she couldn’t shut it all out, making her want to scream. _She had died. Finn had felt it. She couldn’t tell him. She wasn’t ready._

_She had kissed Ben. He had smiled with her, a sight that made her want to cry, something she wasn’t certain he was capable of._

_And he was gone far too soon._

_She had kissed Ben Solo. Overcome by sheer relief, an overwhelming tether bonding her to him. It had snapped like a broken cord when he had vanished in her arms, damaging her soul like it had been hollowed out._

_What would they all think? She thought, slightly in disgust and fear of what she had been capable of. She had forgiven the man who had committed so many unspeakable crimes. Had caused the death of so many of her friends. Yet she had forgiven him because the man she held was not the same man._

_They would hate me if they knew._

She snapped. “I’m fine” she spoke, louder and harsher than intended, yanking herself out of Finn’s grasp. Her friend looked shocked and hurt, taking tentative steps back. He could feel the panic rolling off her.

“Rey-“

“Finn” she sighed, feeling immediate remorse for her harsh tone. “I’m not sure how to answer your questions. But what I need you to understand is that I’m okay. _We’re_ okay. It’s all over”.

He knew when to put up a fight and when to lay down his weapons, and it was clear that now they had all the time in the world. “I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to have answers. I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk – if that’s what you want to do! I’m not putting pressure on you to confide in me, I just-“

“Finn!” Rey interrupted yet again, but he stopped and looked into her eyes and saw a warmth hidden behind them. “Thank you” she whispered, pulling him in for a hug, one which she felt was long overdue between them. _Her oldest friend._

He froze for a second, but soon enough wrapped her in a tight hug, just thankful he could hold her.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily a "fix-it" because I'm pretty easy to please when it comes to the movie (which i've already seen three times...) but more of a "what-if" as I feel we were robbed of a lot of necessary conversations that I believe transpired. So I hope you enjoy my take on the aftermath of TROS! Please leave a comment sharing some feedback, would really appreciate it!


End file.
